cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
My Bunny Lies Over The Sea
My Bunny Lies over the Sea, a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies (Blue Ribbon reissued in the beginning, with the original Merrie Melodies ending card) cartoon, was released on December 4, 1948. This theatrical cartoon was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. Mel Blanc played both Bugs Bunny and the Scotsman. Some of the animators included Ken Harris, Lloyd Vaughan, and Phil Monroe. The title is an obvious play on the second line of the old song, "My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean". The seven minute short has been released on DVD multiple times in different compilation discs, and as of 2003 is available on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1. And, though this cartoon was the Scotsman's (named Angus MacRory) only theatrical appearance, he also made his second major role in "It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World" episode (released on February 3, 1996) in The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries. The Scotsman can briefly be seen on a couple of Animaniacs episodes. He can also be seen in the 1996 hit film, Space Jam, watching the Tunesquad/Michael Jordan basketball game. Plot synopsis This cartoon begins as Bugs Bunny once again gets lost when he is tunneling to his vacation spot. He accidentally ends up in Scotland, instead of the La Brea Tar Pits. Upon his arrival, he tells himself that, like always, he "knew I should have made that left toin atAlbahkoiky!" and mistakes a Scotsman named Angus MacRory dressed in traditional clothes and playing the bagpipes for a lady being attacked by a "horrible monster". Bugs Bunny jumps MacRory trying to rescue the "woman", and in the process he smashes his bagpipes into little pieces. MacRory becomes enraged that his bagpipes have been absolutely ruined and the angered MacRory threatens Bugs, who discovers that MacRory is actually a man, to which MacRory responds "Certain I'm a man! And what's wrrrong with that?!" to which Bugs responds "What's wrong?!" and then tells the audience "'What's wrong' he says." and then points out that MacRory can't wear a kilt (since it's obviously mistaken for a skirt) making it "indecent". MacRory is confused about the situation until Bugs comes back with a barrel and puts it on MacRory:"It ain't got no two pair o' pants, but it'll do till you get home." Bugs then asks MacRory for the directions to the "La Brea Tar Pits in Los Ahn-galays", confusing MacRory even further until he runs home and gets a blunderbuss and points out "There are no La Brrrea Tarrr Pits in''Scotland''!!". When Bugs realizes the location he is in, he bids MacRory "Eh, what's up, MacDoc?" and runs for it just as MacRory shoots and chases after the bullet and reveals to the audience "It's been in the family for yearrs." and shoots at Bugs, who dives back into his hole and comes back out disguised as an old Scotsman accusing MacRory of "poachin' on my prrroperty!", MacRory tells him "Yon bunny rrrabbit dinna (which means "don't" in the Scots language) belong to you!" and challenges him to a traditional Scottish duel—a game of golf (Bugs at first wanted to play a card game, and when corrected, asks MacRory if he ever "gets tired of running them 18 bases"). Of course, throughout the game of golf Bugs Bunny manages to outsmart MacRory (for example, when Bugs says he got 2 points MacRoy yells "TWO? FIFTY-FIVE!" and an auction ensues until he gives bugs one point as his "final offer"), and eventually wins, much to the Scotsman's wrath. MacRory accepts defeat after Bugs clears himself of cheating, but still claims that he can't be beaten when it comes to playing bagpipes. After playing, he dares Bugs to "Trry and top that!" which the rabbit does by literally dressing like a Scot and in the manner of a one-man band, manages to not only play the bagpipes, but also a trombone, saxophone, trumpet, twoclarinets, cymbals on his feet, and a bass drum with his ears. Bugs takes one last glimpse at the audience before an iris-out. Characters *Bugs Bunny Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:WB Category:Episodes Category:Short Category:Classic Shorts